


What are the possibilities?

by MelEvans



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gendrya - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 03:28:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13849131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelEvans/pseuds/MelEvans
Summary: What Gendry least expected was to find the potential love of his life in a college party. And much less that his friends wanted to kill him for that.





	What are the possibilities?

**Author's Note:**

> This is an english version of "¿Cuales son las posibilidades?" This is the first time that I wrote in english so sorry for the mistakes.

Gendry opened his eyes when he felt a soft kiss in his naked back. Lazily he turned around and saw the girl at his side and smiled when she looked at him with her wild gray eyes. The girl had turned him into her slave the night before, and he was happy with that. 

“Morning, Arry” He said hoarsely. She smiled. Gods he loved that smile.

“Good morning, Bull” They had met the night before, she had not wanted to give him her name, first for distrust but later because was fun for her to saw him guess. Then he did the same and the game started. 

“Did you slept well? Because my friends say that I snort.” Arry laughed. 

“You did. But I slept well, I promise.” He smiled and put his arm around her waist.

“ So, Annabella…” The girl laughed harder. “Andrea” She wrinkled her nose in displeasure while still laughing and shaking his head. 

“I can’t believe this” Arry tried her best to sound angry. And she failed. 

“You started this, Ariadna” Gendry was in paradise. 

“You suck at this.” She said, wiping tears from laughter. 

He couldn't not believe that he almost missed the party last night. 

...

“You touch me again and I will tear your nails with a clamp, you Idiot.” It was the voice of an angel that made him turn from the bar where he expected his beer. A tiny angel and very furious. 

The guy next to her laughed and grabbed her waist dragging her toward him. Waters stood in his place and advanced towards them, but before arriving, his angel slammed her fist against the boy’s nose. Blood flew through the air and the man was lying on the ground. At this, he stopped in his place and blinked several times in surprise.

“What?” She said when she saw him at her side in shock.

"Ah ... I thought you needed help." She looked at the guy on the floor, then at him and raised an eyebrow.

“ Do I look like I need help?” Gendry quickly denied making her smile sideways. And that's where he knew he would die in the most painful way if he did not find out her name.

...

“Your hand still hurts?” He asked making small strokes with his finger on the girl’s naked back.

”Nah.” She shrugged it off, turned around and showed him her both hands. “It’s not the first time that happened and it’s not gonna be the last one.” He took her hands and looked at them closely, they were small compared to his. The tranquility and normality with they seemed to move close to each other was a surprise for both and he expected that to be a good thing. Because Arry was special. 

“It was a good punch.” She looked at him in the eyes with a smile.

“ I was surprised you did not run after that.” 

“Are you kidding? I had to meet you after that.” She laughed. “What was his problem?” The girl’s cheeks turned red. For the seven, he had not seen her do that in all night. 

“ I was going to the bar and I hit him, it was not my intention, but you know that type of idiot guy ...- She answered simply." Gendry raised an eyebrow. There was more.

“ And what does that have to do with you having the color of the followers of the Lord of Light?“ Arry blushed even more and avoided his gaze.

”It might not be a drink precisely what I wanted from the bar.” Oh that was interesting.

“Then…” He pushed. She looked at him.

“I wanted to talk to you, idiot.” The boy pulled her closer to him and kissed her on the lips without being ashamed of his silly smile.

A date, he had to get her to say yes when he invited her to a date.

If he had been told that his forced trip to Winterfell would end like this, he would not have wasted so much time whining.

Everything goes back a few months ago, when his biological father finally decided to make an appearance in his life. All an event. He had always been an orphan; his mother had died when he was a child and had never known who his father was, so the boy spent his whole life alone, accustomed to earning his daily bread with his own hands from a young age.

But after finish high school and entering college at Kings Landing University, Gendry met his best friend, HotPie and, two years later thanks to a few months exchange, Robb Stark and Jon Snow. A pair of rich, but modest, brothers who "adopted" him as part of their pack after being arrested at the end of a party for reasons that none of them remember exactly. 

His life was good, he only has one single problem: he was broken.

His boss was having problems with the shop, so he couldn’t pay him anymore and the university's accounts kept coming. Robb and Jon helped him when his savings began to run out, but he still could not get another job.

Then came the apocalypse, all in one. The months of exchange were over, his friends returned to Winterfell and Robert Baratheon remembered that he had been a father 23 years ago. 

With an “fuck yourself” to his progenitor, Gendry spent the first weeks avoiding him as a champion, but Robert was insistent, he appeared everywhere, at all times. A part of him wanted to believe the Baratheon’s words, believe that he had changed and that he really wanted to know him, but the other one, his rational part, kept showing his middle finger to his father. 

When Robb called and told him that Robert was his father's best friend, Gendry almost ends up choking with his cereal. Neither of them could believe it, but the biggest surprise came when his friend told him that Robert seemed to tell the truth and encouraged him to meet him.

"It's not like you have to love him and be his best friend," The Stark said, "but maybe it's a good idea to get to know each other."

And Gendry did it, after three shots of tequila, did it.

The meeting was not so bad, or at least it was until he discovered that he was not the only Baratheon bastard walking on The Seven Kingdoms. If he thought about it, it was not so surprising, but still...

"I fucked up with all of you, son. That's why I want to repair it. " And then he dropped the bomb. The fucker knew about his debts, had spoken with his college, paid everything and asked for a transfer to the University of Winterfell, where he resided. All that without asking him. Oh, because apparently, his father could spend the rest of his life and the next one without worrying about money.

“Oh, for The Seven, Robert!” He had shouted at him in the middle of the restaurant, without give a damn how much the others looked at them.

And although that day he told his progenitor to get his money where “the sun did not shine” and continued to ignore him for another few weeks, Gendry could not find a job and his options ran out. So he ended up accepting his help.

"At least I'll go to the same college as Jon and Robb" He tried to comfort his wounded pride.

 

That's how he ended up freezing his ass in Winterfell and going to the college party, to get away from Robert and his old stories.

“Coffee for breakfast?” He offered while he play with the girl's hair. She wrinkled her nose in disagreement.

“Chocolate?” Gendry smiled for her order and nodded, standing up. For a moment he thought about putting on his pants so he would not walk around the department in boxers, but then remembered how they had spent the night and give up on the idea. 

While he was going to the kitchen he could almost hear the voice of Jon and Robb in his head, especially Robb's.

“ Only a bullhead like you can fall for a girl after one night.” Truth. But those eyes man, how to remain immune to those eyes?

Arry appeared by the door while he was lowering the chocolate from the cupboard, her hair was tied, with some hair falling over her face and she was using the shirt he had worn at the party. The fierce little angel walked the view through the small apartment and stopped in front of the unpacking boxes.

“You moved?” She asked pointing to the boxes. 

“I was transferred from my college in King’s Landing to Winterfell University, I arrived this week." She approached and leaned into the kitchen.

“All my family attended that university, I also plan to enter next year.” Look at where, the good news didn’t stop. Gendry smiled sideways.

“Maybe I'll see you around then." The girl laughed. They stared at each other for a few minutes, with a smile on their faces. “You live alone?” She said sitting at the table next to him. 

“Yes, my father wanted me to stay with him, but when he realized that living together was not the best option for now, he let me stay in one of his apartments. " The girl looked at him with a frown.

“You two do not get along very well, right?” Gendry took two cups out of the cupboard and sighed.

“It’s complicated.” He set the cups aside and focused his attention on her, holding his hand to the nape of his neck. “I heard about him recently, so I don't really know him very much. I'm trying to do it, but it's not something that can be done without time. “

She stared at him, thoughtful, then frowned.

“Did you said you come from King’s Landing?” Arry looked into his eyes and scrutinized his face.

“Yes, I …” The girl's cell phone started ringing. His angel was startled, but quickly answered when she saw the name on the screen.

“Bran?” Waters listened carefully even though he was still preparing the chocolate, Arry sounded annoyed, but after what was said on the other side, she freak out. “What?! No! Already? No, I didn’t see the time. He is already in home?”

She kept talking as she walked to the room, Gendry wanted to follow her, but he stayed in his place. He frowned when he saw her appear in the kitchen completely dressed, shoes and purse in hand. She had combed his hair with his hands.

“I have to go, Bull.” She sounded rushed. 

“So soon?” He remained a few moments in silence, looking at her, then at the phone in her hand. “You’re not married are you?” She let out a laugh.

“No idiot. I have a lunch with my family and if I do not get to change before, my mother is going to have an attack.” He nodded, although he felt somewhat disappointed. Robb's voice rang in his head again ... "Idiot."

“I write down my number on your phone.” She said, then stopped abruptly. “Well, it's not like you have to call or something …” She tried to play it cool, but she sounded insecure and a little embarrassed. It was nice to see her nervous, Gendry smiled at her, leaned down to kiss her on the lips and took her by the waist, pulling her with him. She responded with the same intensity. He did not want her to leave, but at least he knew that she wanted his call.

“I will love to.” He escorted her to the door.

“Talk to me later, yes? " He nodded with a smile, kissed her one last time and watched her disappear.

.  
.  
.

“Come on Waters, move your ass to my house, the family wants to know you. And Robb said that if you don’t come, he will go to your apartment and drag you here.” Gendry laughed, Jon's voice sounded amused, but he was sure that Robb was capable of fulfilling his threat. “Also, Robert is amazed that the three of us met before. He said that the Starks and the Baratheons are destined to be a family.”

“He wants me to marry Robb or what?” 

“As if you could forget me.” He let out a laugh.

“I will be there in twenty minutes.” He sighed and picked up his phone looking for Arry's number.

‘How am I supposed to invite you out tomorrow if you don’t tell me your name?’ He wrote, hoping she would respond. Two minutes later, his phone rang.

‘You'll have to keep guessing tomorrow.’ A smile planted on his face as he dressed to go to the Stark house. Suddenly a strange feeling ran through his body, but he did not pay attention to it. 

Later he learned that it was his survival instinct.

.  
.  
.

“Hey, Baratheon!” Jon said when he opened the door. 

“Ha, ha, ha.” He answered by making his friend laugh, he embraced and invited him in.

The house was giant and very beautiful, the emblem of the Stark rested in the room. Despite her large size, everything in it glowed with homey warmth.

Robb appeared smiling, with his bearing of a film magazine and a smile of a thousand dollars, just as he remembered him. He embraced him quickly and dragged him into the kitchen, where his parents and brother Rickon attended lunch. Robert was stealing small pieces of food that Catelyn prepared.

“There is no doubt that you are Robert's son.” Mr. Stark said as he shook his hand. "It's as if I could see him in front of me at age 25.”

“I told you, Ned.” His voice sounded full of proud. “My boy is one of the good ones.”

Gendry rolled his eyes, but came over to greet his father. He had to give the man some credit for trying so hard to establish a connection with his son.

“Only physical resemblance, as the guys have told me.” He smiled at Mrs. Stark, her eyes were equal to those of Robb, but hers reflected tranquility and affection. That's how a mother should look, he thought. “I'm sorry about your work.”

“Don’t worry, maybe I can find one here at Winterfell and free Robert from the expenses.” She smiled at him satisfied.

“Good luck with that.” Jon said putting his hand in the bread bag and being hit by Catelyn in the process.

“You still have that idea in mind, I told you that money is not a problem." Gendry shifted uncomfortably at the words of his father and Mr. Stark seemed to notice. He did not like to depend on his money. 

“The hard head is hereditary apparently, do not worry about that, you are going to solve it. Time to time." Ned patted his back.

“Do you know how to use the playstation?” The younger of the family asked, but Robb answered for him. 

“If he knows? We couldn’t win one single game against him in all our fuking time in King’s Landing.” 

“Robb, the language.” Catelyn said. 

“I was about to do it once.” Jon added. His brother laughed.

“Yeah, keep lying to you.“

A tall and very beautiful girl with red hair appeared in the kitchen with a smile and Gendry thought it could not be other than Sansa Stark. His friends had told him about the differences between their sisters. Sansa was a total lady, delicate and hair kissed by fire, while Arya was wild and fierce, spending her time among her older brothers, fighting with them and kicking their asses in video games.

“You must be Gendry.” She said extending her hand. The girl was very pretty, he could almost understand why Robb and Jon acted as if they were her bodyguards, but he remembered his “break-noses” angel and thought she had nothing to envy to Sansa.

To avoid the wrath of Jon and Robb, who were beginning to look at him weird, Gendry had a quick conversation with her and then turned his attention to Rickon and video games. He knew from the mouth of the same pair of brothers the times that both had intimidated the boyfriends of the girl. Not to mention what they did to Joffrey Lannister, that was the favorite story of the Stark-Snow duo and they told it with a lot of pride.

He noticed that Jon looked at him inquisitively, so he raised his eyebrow in his direction. Ignoring him, his friend elbowed Robb and pointed to Gendry’s neck when the rest of the family did not see. At first Stark did not seem to understand, until he saw something that made him raise an eyebrow, amused. The first-born of the house spoke to his mother.

“Mom, we are going to show Gendry the rest of the house.” His voice was all innocence, but he could see the malice in his eyes. Oh that was not good ...

“Of course, I'll let you know when the food is ready." They both smiled at the woman and pointed Waters to the second floor. Once inside Robb's room, the questions began. 

“Then… you are going to tell us who is your new lover?” He looked at them confused, how could they know about Arry ...? Jon pointed to his neck.

Frowning, he walked to the wall mirror and looked at himself.

His Angel had taken care of leaving his footprints, literally. Thank the gods, it was not so remarkable or his father would have made a fuss.

“Who is it?” Jon wanted to know.

“Did you date her or was she just...?” Gendry cut it.

“I met her last night in the party and I really like her." He did not like Robb insinuating that it had only been sex. Arry was special, the connection between them was special. “I have a date with her tomorrow.”

Jon smiled at him and patted his back, as Mr. Stark had done, as a sign of support.

“Be careful, you hardly know her, I do not want to be a spoilsport, but …” Robb continued. 

“I know.” Gendry said. He was well aware that it was not a conventional way to start a relationship, but as he said before, It was something special between them. “I like her and I think she likes me too.”

“Well, it was about time you got your head out of the books and cars.” Robb said amused. “What is her name? If she was at the party, we might know her.” His ears went red and he put a hand to his nape.

“Actually I don’t really know her name …” 

“What?!” They both exclaimed and Gendry told them about the incident with the stupid guy and how she got rid of him.

“Only you can fall for a girl after that.” The Stark laughed sitting on the bed. 

“I like her, she sounds interesting.” Jon smiled with understanding.

“Of course, because she sounds like Ygritte.” Snow threw a pillow in his brother's face.

“Then it was good?” Robb pushed aside the pillow, looked at Gendry’s neck with a raised eyebrow and a suggestive half smile.The boy turned red.

“I think that only "good" does not do justice.” Snow laughed. “Don’t you see how stupid he turn after that?”

“Boys, the food is ready!” Saved by the bell. Catelyn's voice made him sigh in relief. He stood up quickly ignoring the amused gaze of his friends.

The three boys left the room at the same time that the bathroom door opened and from his perspective, Gendry saw everything in slow motion: his angel came out with all tranquility, her hair loose as when he had seen her for the first time and her beautiful smile illuminating her natural face. He froze when he saw her, making his friends watch him with bewilderment; she opened her eyes with surprise when she noticed him standing in front of her.

“Arry?!”

“Bull?!” They said at once.

And then all hell broke loose. 

“Arya where did you left the dress I give you last night?” Sansa’s voice come from the first floor. Gendry's chin fell to the ground.

For the old ones and the new…  
Arry was Arya Stark  
He had slept with Arya Stark!

“No. No, no… No.” Jon said adding the facts and shaking his head like a mad man. Robb put his hand to his chest and looked like he had a heart attack. 

“Tell me that not…” He managed to pronounce. Oh brother, I wish I can…

Gendry opened his mouth and then closed it without looking away from her. She returned his gaze and then focused on her brothers.

“I GOING TO KILL YOU!” Snow looked like he wanted to eat him alive. 

“ Oh, for fuck sake, Jon!” Arry yelled, angry.

“Son of a bitch!”

Two hands pushed him towards the wall, Robb’s face a few inches from his. Arya stopped Snow from jumping on him like his older brother. Hurried steps climbed the ladder and, after the initial surprise, Sansa went to help her sister. 

“Robb…” He started, but his mate hit him in the face and both fell to the floor.

“Stop!” Arry shouted when she saw Gendry under the Stark. “Oh, you’re dead Robb! Dad!”

But the older ones have heard the screams before and have risen quickly. The three of them stared at each other in surprise before starting to act, Robert and Ned ran to separate their son’s who were fighting on the ground. 

“You slept with my little sister, you fucking bastard!” The young wolf stirred in his father’s arms. Gendry was bleeding from his nose and he was started to get angry. Had he not heard anything of what he had said in the room?

“He didn’t know that I was your sister!” Arry was furious. Even Jon had diminished his anger by listening to her. “And I'm older, my sex life is none of your fucking business!”

Total silence. 

Arya breathed agitatedly throwing looks of hatred at her brothers, Sansa looked just as disgusted as the younger one. The elders looked at each other without say nothing. 

“Robb, to the kitchen.” When he opened his mouth to protest, his father shut him up. “To the kitchen, now.” Throwing hateful looks at Waters, the young man followed Ned's orders. Jon, having calmed himself, was not fired like his brother; but that did not stop him from glaring with his eyes at his potential brother-in-law when Arry went to his side to examine the wound.

“I’m sorry.” She said looking at his eyes, full of worries. He shake his head letting her know it was not her fault. “Could you leave us alone for a moment, please?”

Gendry could not believe he had known her parents in such a way, he wanted to shoot himself in the foot. Although he was embarrassed, he look for the eyes of Mr. Stark. He returned the look, serious, but nodded. Robert patted his back, Sansa smiled at him. Catelyn looked at her daughter and then at the boy, incredibly giving him a small smile. Jon frowned at that.

“I should tell you my name when I suspect that you was Robert’s son” She said feeling guilty. 

“What?!” Both men yelled. 

“I wasn’t sure.” She started. “When we spoke this morning you told me about the problems with your father and your transfer from King’s Landing. There I started to suspect, but Bran called and I thought that it would be better wait until tomorrow to talk you. Also, they told me that Robert was coming alone, I didn’t know that his son was coming too.”

Gendry took her hand and smiled at her when she looked up. He wanted her to know that everything was fine between them. His friend snorted and Waters turned to face him.

“I’m sorry, Jon. I didn’t know that it was Arya, but would have I done the things different? Damn no. Arry looked at him intently and Jon frowned. “She is great, I like her and I want to know her better. The fact that she is your sister doesn’t change a damn thing because Arya is still Arya. I would be an idiot if I ran just because her brothers want and they’ll probably going to beat me up.

Jon looked at him for a moment, but then he laughed. Gendry and Arry looked at him as if he had a second head.

“It's the first time that one of the bastards behind one of my sisters says something like that.” He answered simply. What the hell?

“What? “ Arya said still confused. He sighed and approached her, tenderly hugging her.

“When Sansa started having pretenders Robb and I almost went crazy. It was not nice to have those idiots trying to flirt with your younger sister.” He explained. “Especially if that sister is you, little one.”

Waters knew what Arry meant to Jon, they were very close and he understood why Snow wanted to break his face. Not that he like it, but he understood. 

“So we started this kind of game …” Robb had just come up, approached his sister and ruffled her hair with one hand. “If those idiots did not dare to invite you or Sansa for fear to us…”

“Then they did not deserve the opportunity.” Jon finish. It was a wickedly sweet way to take care of their sisters if you thought about it. "No men is going to be good enough for neither of you.”

Arya shook her head, unable to believe the reasoning of that pair. She seemed to be torn between kissing them or kicking their asses.

“Both are idiots.” The girl said with a smile on her face before hugging them.

_ Awww ... - Sansa's voice came from the floor below. The four peered over the railing and looked at the first floor. The whole family was there listening, including Robert, who raised his thumbs in the air to his son with a smile. For the seven ...

Gendry blinked several times. Did that mean they were not going to kill him?

“So ... are we okay?” He encouraged himself to ask by ignoring the audience. Jon put a hand on his shoulder while Robb looked at him with folded arms, all warning.

“You’re my friend, but you slept with my baby sister.” Waters felt the pressure that Snow exerted on his shoulder. "It's going to be a few weeks before we geet well again." Then he smiled and patted his back. “But we will be.”

Robb came over, gave him a hug and spoke into his ear.

“She pours a single tear for you and I'll serve you as dinner for Gray Wind.” He nodded, happy. The unleashing of the events had not been the best, but at least the end was good. He was alive and Arya kept smiling at him!

His friends came down leaving them alone for a moment (not without first giving him a warning look, of course). Arry looked him in the eye.

Are you going to run after this?” His angel asked with a smile, he approached her and took her face in his hands, placing a small kiss on her lips.

“Are you kidding?” He said remembering their past conversation. "I want to stay after this." Arya laughed and kissed him again. 

“If you do not come down now I'll go for you!” The scream was heard from the kitchen and both rolled their eyes.

“Robb!” The oldest ones reprimanded him, making the young couple laugh.

Arry laced his fingers with his and they went to join the family.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic that I wrote in english so sorry for the mistakes. I absolutely adore this two, the story come to my brain in a chaotic idea and this is the result. I try my best so I hope you like it! Please let me your comments :)


End file.
